Justic in NCIS
by bookworm2dance
Summary: Please give this a try. Crossover between Blind Justice and NCIS. Not necessary to watch both to understand. Full summary inside but someone is killing single mothers. Will the teams work beable to work together to catch this sadistic killer?
1. The Beginning

**So, I decided to run with the idea of a crossover between NCIS and Blind Justice. You do not need to watch both shows to follow the story. I will introduce the Blind Justice characters in a minute and the NCIS characters during the story. As always, REVIEW!!!**

**The main characters from Blind Justice in this story will be Jim and Karen. Detective Jim Dunbar was blinded in the line of duty, but sued the police department to get his job back. When he did, he was partnered with Detective Karen Bettencourt. Their boss is Lieutenant Fisk and there are two other members of their team called Marty Russo and Tom Selway. Jim's wife is called Christy and has a guide-dog called Hank.**

**I am going to leave Hank in New York for this fic. You will see why later.**

**8****th**** Precinct – New York**

"Jim, Karen, my office" called Lieutenant Fisk. "Shut the door."

"The ME called. She's got an ID on your victim."

"Her name is Naval Petty Officer Grainne Wilson. 25 years old. She's on holiday here from DC. "

"Does her being from the Navy mean we are going to lose this case?" asked Karen.

"No. Her murder is the latest in a string of murders, all fitting the same description. She was poisoned. A week ago, which means you get to go to DC. Your plane flies out tomorrow morning at 7.30 am. If you're sure you've got everything from the crime scene you can go home and pack."

"Do you know who we will be working with?"

"The major case squad at the Navy Yard in DC. I believe the team leader is called Gibbs."

Karen and Jim left the office, discussing the case. In the squad room Karen laughed at the look on Marty's face as she told him that she and Jim got to spend a while in DC, working with federal agents while he was stuck doing paperwork.

The pair walked back to their desks and gathered up their things

"Hey Jim, you and Hank need a ride home?" asked Karen.

"Yeah, why not."

He slapped his thigh, signalling to Hank that it was time to get back to work. Hank got laboriously to his feet and shuffled over.

"Karen?"

"Yeah"

"Does Hank look alright to you?"

She looked over at the dog. "His eyes aren't as bright as usual, and when we get back from Fisk's office, he usually acknowledges that you're back. Don't worry. He'll be fine." They walked down to Karen's car, got in and she drove home.

"We're here" she said as they stopped outside Jim's apartment building. "Do you want a lift in the morning or will you get Christy to drop you off at the airport?"

"Christy will probably drop me off. Night."  
"Night."

**Meanwhile at NCIS**

"Special Agent Gibbs" called Director Leon Vance silkily. "My office. Now."

"Sighing, Gibbs got to his feet."  
"You got any further with your murder investigation?" asked Vance  
"No."

"Well I have some new information for you. Last night, a woman's body was found in a hotel in New York. The same man who has been doing the killings here. She was on holiday with a friend"

"Is it definitely our man?"  
"Yes. Two detectives from New York's 8th precinct will be coming to assist you in your investigation. You will pick them up from the airport tomorrow morning."

"Aww come on Leon. We don't need two detectives from New York to do this for us?"

"Be at the airport at 1100 hours".

**The Dunbar's Apartment**

"Christy? You here"

"Right here Jim" she called from the couch.

Jim went through his usual routine of hanging up his coat, leaving his sunglasses on the table and putting Hank's harness away. He walked over to the couch and sat beside her.

"I have to go away for a few weeks."

"Oh. Where?" Her tone was unreadable.

"DC"

"Who's going?"

"Just me, Hank and Karen."

"Well, enjoy yourself." She said tartly, and he felt her get up off the sofa.

"Do you have a problem with this? Because if you want I can call Karen and get her to take Tom or Marty."

"No. It's just... You might want to call Karen after all. Hank was just sick all over the floor"

"What?"  
"You heard me." She grabbed her keys. "We're going to the vet."

**At the Vet's**

Jim stood leaning against the wall while the vet examined Hank. "Well Mr Dunbar, there is no need to worry. Hank has just picked up a virus. He will be fine in just a few days."

"But I'm leaving to go away for a few days tomorrow."

"Well we can keep him here, so can you manage without him for a few days without him?"

"Probably, but I would have to rely on Karen more than usual. I don't know if I should put that sort of pressure on her." He said to Christy.

"Well, why don't you ask her" she replied. "You know she'll say no if she doesn't want to. But phone her tonight so she has time to ask Marty if she needs to."

It was strange arriving back at the apartment without Hank. Jim went to phone Karen while Christy went to bed to read.

20 minutes later Jim arrived in the bedroom and rummaged around under the bed until his fingers found the bag he was looking for.

"I take it that means you're going then" said Christy.

"Yeah. Karen said she would rather put up with me without Hank for a week or two, than be stuck in a strange city and only knowing Marty."

Christy laughed as she got out of bed to help Jim pack. They talked in between her describing where he was putting everything before falling into bed together.

**At the Airport, next morning**

Jim held onto Christy's elbow more tightly than usual as she guided him through the crowded airport. Spotting Karen sitting in a small coffee shop, Christy led Jim through the maze of people and put his hand on the back of a seat before sitting down.

The three were exchanging pleasantries when an announcement crackled through the tannoy for their flight. Everyone got to their feet and Jim kissed Christy good-bye before taking Karen's arm and allowing her to lead him towards the check in desk.

As they walked down the aisle to their seats Karen suddenly said "Do you want the window seat?"

Jim frowned. "It honestly doesn't make any difference to me."  
"Good" she said before practically pushing him into the one beside the window.

Jim started to laugh at her behaviour until something clicked in his mind.

"You aren't afraid of flying are you?" he asked.

"NO!"

"Alright then..."

They sat in comfortable silence until the captain came over the intercom telling them the plane was about to take off.

Suddenly Karen grabbed his arm and her breathing became hard and laboured.

"Karen? Are you alright" he asked through gritted teeth. Her nails were digging painfully into his arm.

"I'm... fine" she gasped.

One of the stewardesses noticed his problem and came down to try and get Karen to breathe normally and relax. Although she calmed down, she did not let go of Jim's arm for the entire flight.

**Washington DC**

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat on a bench inside the sun lit airport, calmly drinking coffee, and waiting impatiently for the two detectives to arrive. As usual, Vance had told him nothing so he had no idea of who was coming.

As he sat there, he noticed a young couple walking towards him, holding hands. He smiled to himself. When you had been married four times you knew what it was like to be in love.

However, as they drew nearer he noticed that they were not actually holding hands. The man was gripping her elbow and with the sunglasses perched on his nose, it was quite clear that he was blind.

They finally came to a stop just in front of him.

"Special Agent Gibbs, NCIS?" asked the woman.

Gibbs nodded curtly and she sighed exasperatedly before repeating yes out loud for the benefit of her friend.

"Detective Karen Bettencourt, NYPD"

"Detective Jim Dunbar, NYPD". They both held out their hands for him to shake.

"Well seeing as you both already know who I am we should probably get going then." He picked up his coffee cup and walked out to the car with the two detectives hurrying behind him.

**So, what do you think? I will get back to my other story, Au Unconventional Start, but I haven't been able to get this out of my head. I know this chapter was mostly Blind Justice but don't worry; the rest of the NCIS team will be introduced in the next chapter. Don't forget to review. They make me happy!**


	2. Introductions

After a hair raising ride back to NCIS headquarters, Gibbs led Jim and Karen to the bullpen. The scene that greeted Karen's eyes was a surprisingly normal one for the Gibbslets. Tony was playing on his gameboy, Ziva was writing something up by hand and McGee was typing so fast that his lips were still moving.

The team stopped working as they noticed Gibbs walk in with Karen leading Jim behind him.

"These are the two detectives from New York, Detectives Bettencourt and Dunbar".

Tony slid easily out of his seat and walked up to the detectives. "Hi, I'm Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, Tony." he said to Karen. Karen rolled her eyes, but shook his hand. Jim stuck out his hand and Tony shook it. He was about to start flirting with Karen again when Ziva butted in.

"Officer Ziva David." She shook hands with Karen and Jim.

"If you don't mind me asking, where's your accent from?" asked Jim.

"I'm a Liaison Officer from Mossad". Jim noticed that it was a prickly subject by the tone of her voice. People probably assumed she was a terrorist.

"Israel is a beautiful country. My wife and I went there on holidays a few years ago." smiled Jim.

"Thank-you".

Gibbs pointedly cleared his throat and McGee got to his feet blushing furiously.

"Special Agent Timothy McGee" stuttered McGee. He shook hands with Karen and escaped back to his desk as fast as he could.

Before anyone could say anything about his ignoring Jim, Gibbs told Ziva to take Jim and Karen down to autopsy and forensics.

Ziva led the way to the lift. "We will go down to autopsy first" she said. "Our ME is called Dr Mallard and his assistant is Jimmy Palmer". The trio stepped off the lift and into the cool gleam of autopsy. Palmer was standing there scrubbing down one of the tables. He turned around when he heard the door open and did a double take when he saw Ziva, a very pretty woman and a blind man.

"Umm hi. I'm going to go find Dr Mallard" and with that he backed slowly out of the room. Once again Karen rolled her eyes.

"What?" asked Ziva. "That was not because of you. He is terrified of me."

"Why?"

"I am an expert in many martial arts, was trained to spy and kill by Mossad and speak 14 different languages."

"Well I suppose that explains it" laughed Jim. Just then, Ducky walked into autopsy.

"Ducky, this is Detective Karen Bettencourt and her partner Detective Jim Dunbar, and this is our ME Dr Mallard."

"Call me Ducky, I would shake hands but I'm a bit covered in intestinal juices at the moment, so maybe another time". They all laughed and Ziva led them back over to the lift and they went down to meet Abby. "You'll like Abby. She's a vampire."

There was no time for explanations as the lift dinged to a stop and they walked into the forensics lab where they were greeted by ear splitting music. "You two wait here and I will go find her" called Ziva over her shoulder. "And she can be very protective of her equipment, so I would not touch anything if I were you!"

She returned a few minutes later with Abby bouncing excitedly behind her. "Oh my God! Hi you guys! My name is Abby." She pulled them both into a tight embrace.

Ziva smiled at the look of absolute horror on their faces, remembering the first time she had met the Goth, before butting in "Abby, I don't think they can breathe".

"Oh, right. Sorry" she said sheepishly letting them go. Then she proceeded to literally push them out of the room telling them that she couldn't concentrate with so many people in the room.

Back in the bullpen, Tony, Ziva and McGee proceeded to fill Jim and Karen in on what had happened in the case so far.

"Our first victim is Petty Officer Rebecca Mason, 26 years old. She had her son when she was 17. He is currently staying with his grandparents. Victim number two is Corporal Sarah Carter, 24 years old. She had a daughter when she was 15, who is staying with her aunt, the victim's sister. Our third victim, Petty Officer Grainne Wilson, 25 years old. Had a daughter when she was 16 who is currently missing." said Tony

"Well why aren't we out looking for her?" demanded Jim.

"There are police out looking for her all over the city, but so far, no luck." Tony pointed out. Just then Gibbs strode into the bullpen and started dishing out orders to various members of the team.

"Ziva, you and DiNozzo start re-running everything we know about the victims and their kids. See if you can find a common link. McGee, you go and help Abby with whatever she's doing. You two, go and check out Petty Officer Wilson's apartment. See if there is anything that may have been overlooked."

Gibbs threw Karen the keys and they left to go to Petty Officer Wilson's apartment. Tony, Ziva and McGee exchanged looks as Jim and Karen left the bullpen. It was unlike Gibbs to send people he didn't know without one of them. He also never admitted that he could have missed something.

"Hey Abby" said McGee, walking into her lab. He paused for a moment before asking , "What do you think of the two detectives?"

Abby paused before answering. "Detective Bettencourt seems really nice. I don't think she would take anything from anybody though. She can definitely stand up for herself. It's think that it's really great that Detective Dunbar got back to work. I read up on what happened to him earlier. He was at a bank robbery. Managed to kill the bad guy, but not before sustaining a bullet wound to the temple. He saved at least four lives."

"Well yeah, but he's blind. I mean, how does he manage to investigate crimes?"

"McGee, there is a lot of adaptive technology out there now. Besides, Detective Bettencourt probably acts as his sighted guide when they're out. You saw that she automatically gives him a second to take her arm before going anywhere."

"I know, but can you imagine if it was one of us?"

"No, but just because you are blind, doesn't mean that you can't do anything you set your mind to. Or just because you are deaf, like my family. My brother has a great job."

"But..."

"Just drop it McGee.

Karen was seated in the driver's seat of the very nice black car, trying to navigate her way through the unfamiliar streets.

"So what do you think of the NCIS team? she asked.

"I'm not entirely sure what to make of them. They seem like nice people but they also seem a little off. What do they look like?"

"Gibbs is about your height, blue eyes, grey hair. You can tell that they all look up to him. Tony is a flirt. The kind of man who has a new girl friend every night of the week. Brown hair, green eyes. He was wearing a really expensive suit. Ziva is actually quite small, really long dark brown hair and brown eyes. McGee looks like a Boy Scout, brown hair and eyes. Abby was the strangest one of the lot though. She was like a little girl playing dress-up in Goth clothes. Frankly, they're all a little bizarre!"

Karen pulled up outside the house, not noticing that Gibbs and his team were sitting in various locations outside of it, concealed by plants, a child's play house and a wheelie bin. She got out of the car and waited for Jim to come up beside her. She tapped his hand, signalling him to take her arm and then led him into the house.

The NCIS team observed them walking up the front path. Karen was describing the outside to Jim and when they got to the front steps.

The team crept back to the car where McGee had cameras and mikes set up, to see what the two Detectives were doing.

As the two detectives walked through the apartment, Karen described what was going on. They walked down a short hall and into the daughter's bedroom. Nine year old Lucy's room was very simple. The walls were painted a creamy yellow, with pretty pink curtains and duvet and a dolls house in one corner.

On the way out of her room, Jim suddenly stopped. "What is it?" asked Karen.

"Can you hear that?"

"No.

"It sounds like a sort of snuffling." He let go of her arm and cautiously made his way across the room until he bumped into the bed. Feeling down the leg he knelt down and lifted the duvet. Karen joined him and, crouching down beside him, she gasped when she saw a little girl hiding there.

"What's your name?"

"Lucy."

"Hi Lucy, my name is Karen and this is my friend Jim. We're police officers so it's okay for you to come out now." Lucy nodded, crawled out and immediately attached herself to Karen. She had a long, thick plait down her back and was wearing a pair of jeans and a grubby, green blouse.

Karen picked her up and the three of them made their way out of the house. The first thing she saw was Gibbs, McGee, Tony and Ziva leaning up against their car. She quietly told Jim that they were there before leading the trio down the steps.

They looked amazed to see Karen there with their so-called missing child.

Karen looked overloaded with the child balanced on her hip and Jim holding onto her arm, as she made her way angrily towards them. "Why did you need to follow us here? You knew there was no evidence. You clearly didn't trust us to do our jobs! But maybe we shouldn't trust you seeing as you missed Petty Officer Wilson's daughter hiding under the bed!"

"I just wanted to see how you worked as a team. Finding the daughter was just a bonus." Gibbs opened the car door and got in. "See you back at headquarters".

Karen sighed impatiently and walked back to the car. She strapped Lucy tightly into the back seat. Jim could imagine steam coming out of her ears.

Back at NCIS headquarters Gibbs took Lucy off the missing persons list. When Jim and Karen arrived back, Gibbs took them to the conference room to talk to Lucy.

Back in the bullpen, Tony and Ziva were discussing where on earth Lucy had magically appeared from. While her mother was on holiday in New York Lucy was supposed to be staying with a friend of the family. When news of the death had reached her she had supposedly climbed out of the bedroom window and ran away. What was most puzzling though was the fact that she had not been there when they had searched her house yesterday.

"Lucy, do you remember what happened to your mummy?" asked Karen gently.

"There was a man."

"Do you know him?"

"No. He was weird. And he looked funny. He pretended to be nice to mummy but I heard him talking on his phone. He called her a rudey word."

"Do you think you could describe him?"

She nodded. They would take her down to the lab as soon as possible to get her to do a computer sketch.

She looked at Jim and suddenly started to cry. Karen looked at her, completely unsure of what to do.

"What's the matter honey?"

"Why does he keep staring at me?" Karen looked at Jim. As usual, his blue eyes were looking down and to the left, yet completely unfocused. He put his sunglasses back on while Karen tried to work out how to stop a child crying. It was normally Jim who dealt with the children, but she was terrified of him and seemed to have become attached to her.

"Sweetie, he's not staring at you."

"He is, he is".

"Sweetie, I promise that he's not looking at you."

Jim wanted to laugh. She really was dreadful with children. He got up and trailed his fingers along the table until he came to the seat Lucy was sitting in. Crouching down beside her he whispered something in her ear. She nodded uncertainly and Jim handed her a tissue before sitting back down.

Just then Gibbs arrived back in the room to take Lucy down to Abby to see if she could do a computer sketch.

When she saw him Lucy got up from her seat and ran to sit beside Karen. Clearly she didn't like Gibbs either. Or maybe it was men in general.

Karen took her hand and together they went to Abby's lab to do the sketch.

Meanwhile Jim and Gibbs went back to the bullpen. Everyone was there and for once, hard at work. McGee looked uneasily at Jim as he walked past him sweeping his long cane in front of him. Gibbs pointed out an empty desk where sat down and took out his laptop.

"I found a link between our victims" exclaimed Ziva.

"Do tell."

"Well, our women are all about the same age and had children around the same time. Other than all being single teenage mothers, I couldn't find any similarities. Until now. All three of our women went to a special support group for teenage mothers! They would have all been pregnant at around the same time and it is possible that they knew each other. The founder of the group, Mrs Mattis, is still there. I think we should go and talk to her."

When she was finished she looked up at Gibbs who nodded, signalling for her and Tony to go and talk to the woman.

The two of them grabbed their bag, in sync, and headed out towards the car park where they had their usual argument of who was going to drive. Thankfully, Tony won.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside a non-descript building with a small plaque outside it. They entered a welcoming hall and could hear the far off cry of a baby. A motherly looking woman appeared from a door on their left and once she heard who they were, she ushered them into a small but pleasant office.

Sitting them down, she offered them tea and biscuits which they politely refused. When Ziva told them about what had happened, she seemed genuinely sorry. She did not remember all the girls personally but pulling up records she saw that they had all taken a dance class for pregnant women while at the centre together. At Tony's request she printed off a list of anybody else who had been in the class with them. They said their good-byes and left.


	3. Christine Sullivan

**I would just like to say thanks to moms5thchild who has been great in helping me out with this story when I have wanted to give up so many times.**

Following up on the other girls who had been in the dance class did not yield anyone who stood out as a potential murderer.

There were nine other girls in the class. One had died in childbirth, four had moved away, two were in prison and they had not managed to trace the last two.

"I'm goin' for coffee" muttered Gibbs storming out of the bull-pen, just as Karen arrived back. She had left Lucy with Abby.

"Can I help you Special Agent DiNozzo" she asked acidly. He had been staring at her for at least five minutes.

"No". Karen rolled her eyes.

Ziva handed Karen a list of names. "You two get to look into the women who have moved away."

"Give me two" said Jim "and I'll take the other two."

The bullpen descended into silence again, except for the clicking of five key-boards. Tony, McGee and Ziva were looking for the two that they were yet to find. The women needed to be warned before the killer found them. Otherwise, there would be more dead bodies on their hands.

Karen had looked into the first woman. There was no need to get into contact with her as she was now living in France. It was unlikely that the killer would go after her, however the French authorities had been contacted.

She looked at the next name, Christine Sullivan, and typed it into the database. The first thing that popped out was a care order and a marriage certificate.

Christine's baby, Amanda, had been fostered by a couple in DC originally, although it seemed as if she was being bounced around the foster care system now. It was when she saw the marriage certificate that her blood ran cold. Christine Sullivan married James Dunbar in New York on the 5th May, 1998.

Was it Christy? It was too much of a coincidence for it not to be. What was she going to do? Did Jim know? If he didn't, did she tell him? How do you tell your partner something like that?

She was saved when Gibbs came back into the bullpen and told them they could go. He wanted them back at 0700 the next morning.

"I'll give you a lift to your hotel" said Ziva grabbing her bag. She waited for Jim and Karen as they got their stuff together.

They held on for dear life as Ziva sped through the DC traffic to a chorus of hooting horns.

"How long have you two been partners?" Ziva asked.

"Umm... Going on three years I think. Right Karen?"

"Three years next month" she confirmed. "Tell us a little bit about your team"

"Um OK. Gibbs has been here the longest. I think it is 15 years. He doesn't say much but he is a good teacher. He has rules. DO NOT break them."

"Such as?"

"Well the ones I suppose you need to know the most are Rule #15: Always work as a team. Rule #22: Never, ever bother Gibbs in interrogation and Rule #2: Always wear gloves at a crime scene. If you need any more while you are here, we will fill you in."

"What about Tony and McGee?"

"Your first impression of Tony was probably correct. He is a womanizer and likes to annoy us with movie quotes. But he is also fiercely loyal, sweet and funny. McGee is a little shy, but I think that that comes from being the team's probie. He is amazing with technology."

"What about you? How did you get to be the liaison officer?"

Ziva stiffened up. "I requested the assignment after Gibbs killed the Mossad agent I was assigned to protect. He had killed Tony's partner, Special Agent Caitlin Todd."

The car stopped a few minutes later. "This is your hotel. I will meet you in the lobby tomorrow morning at 0630"

"Thanks Ziva. Goodnight".

Jim and Karen got their bags from the boot of the car and walked into the hotel to check in. NCIS had arranged the room and they were handed a key for a room on the third floor.

The room was small with two beds, a shared bedside table, a wardrobe, TV, sofa and en-suite.

"I'm gonna take a shower" said Karen, after dumping her bag on her bed and fishing out a huge black t-shirt with sheep on it and some grey PJ bottoms".

"Right. I'm gonna phone Christy."Karen sucked in a breath as she remembered what she was going to have to do. Before she closed the bathroom door, she could see Jim trying to work out the exact layout of the room with his cane. She had told him where the furniture was but she supposed he didn't want to have to use his cane for the whole stay.

When she came out of the bathroom Jim had also changed out of his suit and was reading a huge book in Braille.

"Never seen you read a book before" she teased "What are you reading?"

"The Bone Collector, by Jeffrey Deaver."

"Seriously? She asked. "I'm on the last book of that series, The Broken Window."

"Lucky you. I have read all of the Lincoln Rhyme books except that one. It has not been published in Braille yet."

They both read until a knock on the door told them that room-service had arrived. They chatted as they ate, but when they were finished, Karen knew she could put it off no longer."

"Jim. I gotta tell you something, bu' I don't know where to start."

"Just start at the beginning Karen. You don't normally get shy about telling me stuff."

"I know... It's just... One of those names I was looking up today? It was Christine Sullivan"

"That's Christy's maiden name." He said warily, wondering where she was going with this.

"I know Jim. I found the marriage certificate. Christine Sullivan married James Dunbar in New York on the 5th May, 1998." The little girl, her name is Amanda Sullivan. She's 11 and living in a foster home in the city."

Jim sucked in a breath. Now what?

"Thanks for telling me this Karen. I need to think about it."

"OK. I'm going to go to bed now. You mind if I turn out the light?"

Jim looked at her with raised eyebrows. It was like the time she had asked him if he thought she looked slouchy.

"Uhh right" she said crossing the room and flicking the switch. "Night Jim" she called as she curled up under the covers.

"Night Karen."

**PLEASE review. Just a quick comment, to tell me what you thought? Should I continue?**


	4. Endings and Beginnings

**Last chapter. I thought I would never get here.**

Ziva was in the lobby waiting for them the next morning with two cups of coffee in her hands. The drive to NCIS was just as hair raising as the one home yesterday had been.

McGee and Tony were already working. Gibbs was out getting coffee.

Sitting at his temporary desk, Jim knew he could not put it off any longer. Christie would be at work by now and he had to talk to her before the NCIS people found out about Amanda.

She answered her phone on the third ring.

"Christine Sullivan". She always answered the phone like that in work.

"Hey Christy, it's me"

"Jim! Why are you calling in the middle of the day?"

"We need to talk. Are you alone?"

"Yeah. I'm in my office."

"Good. It's about Amanda."

Christie gave a loud, involuntary gasp. "How did you find out about her?"

"The case we are on. The killer is targeting single mothers who attended the same dance class that you took when you were pregnant. You're not safe Christy."

"He wont come all they way to New York for me"

"Probably not, but its better to be safe than sorry. Only eat and drink food you have prepared yourself which you haven't left unattended. He's been poisoning them."

"Jim. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I..."

"Christy. I gotta go. The boss here is psycho. We can and will talk when I get home. I love you."

"I love you too Jim" she said, before hearing the phone click softly, indicating that he had hung up.

Christy put her head in her hands and cried. She had tried so hard to keep Jim from finding out. Now what was she supposed to do?

* * *

"What ya got?" Gibbs asked, striding into the bullpen.

"We tracked down the four women we were unable to find. One is dead. Two are living abroad. The fourth, Christine Sullivan is now married. She gave her daughter up for adoption straight after the birth." said Karen

"Check out the husband and wife. There could be some connection there."

"Actually, Christine Sullivan married me. I didn't know about the little girl, Amanda. I talked to her this morning so she's still alive and after being married to a cop for this long, she knows to be careful. She gave us a name to check out though. A Harold Hardrada."

Gibbs stared at him hard before barking "with me" and striding towards the lift.

Jim disentangled his cane from his jacket cane, as Karen whispered "lift" into his ear as he walked past her desk.

After a few seconds, he lift juddered to a stop as Gibbs flicked the emergency switch.

"Will this affect your judgement Detective Dunbar?"

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. The minute you let your personal life get in the way of a case people get hurt. In my case its most likely to be either me or Karen. I would never do that to her. Or any of your people."

"Good answer".

* * *

While they had been in the lift, McGee had got an address for Mr Hardrada. Gibbs sent Tony and Ziva to pick him up while everyone else worked on finding out as much as possible.

"Boss, come and look at this" called McGee....

"Got him" he replied softly, looking over McGee's shoulder.

Less than an hour, Tony and Ziva were back, having deposited Mr Hardrada in interrogation one.

* * *

Tony, McGee, Ziva and Karen were crowded around the window of the observation room and Jim was leaning casually against the opposite wall.

The door to interrogation room one opened and a very angry Gibbs walked in, slamming a folder on the table in front of him.

He sat facing Harold for nearly 20 minutes when he broke down in tears and confessed.

"I did it. I killed those women. My mother was one of them. Do you know what kind of life I had? It would have been better if I had never been born. My mother was a prostitute living with her abusive boyfriend. Do you know what he did to me? I was black and blue. All the time. I couldn't even go to school. I took that job so I could get back at them. I couldn't let those other children suffer what I had suffered. If they were in the foster care system of with their grandparents they would have a better life."

Gibbs looked at him in absolute disgust. This man seriously thought that he had been helping those poor women?

He stalked out of the room, leaving Harold crying noisily to himself.

* * *

Back in the Squadroom...

"It was good working with you Detectives" said Gibbs

"You too Special Agent Gibbs"

"Well, if you ever need anything..."

"We'll call".

Ziva drove them back to the hotel to collect their bags and then on to the airport where there was a plane leaving to New York in just two hours.

At the gate she shook their hands and waved them off. They were a good pair and excellent detectives.

* * *

Sitting on the plane, Karen once again began to panic. Her nail were digging painfully into Jim's arm the whole way home.

"You are going to leave me permanently scared" he joked.

"Add them to your collection then" she replied waspishly, having seen many of the ones that littered his lower legs after bumping into numerous objects.

* * *

Getting off the plane Karen caught someone waving at them.

"Christy's here" she told him. She was a little jealous that Jim had someone who cared enough to come and get him. She would be getting a taxi back to an empty apartment.

Christy came running towards them and hugged Jim tightly.

It was a beautiful day as they walked out to the car together, after saying goodbye to Karen who had refused their offer of a lift home. They had a lot to talk about, but they would be alright.

**I didn't really like this story much so I'm glad its over. Tell me what you thought.**

**THE END**


End file.
